Meddling,proof and patterns repeat through history
by bookworm299
Summary: This is Rose x Scorpius and how Albus does a little meddleing but he's not a Slytherin for nothing... the past repeats in the future and denial is the heart of love! sequel and companion story on the way!


DISCLAIMER:I'M A BRUNETTE….NUFF' SAID

TITLE:PATTERNS

SUMMARY:Rose and scorpius are in denial they fight and they hate. They are the worst rivals EVER! Well albus can argue against that very well! History repeats if you know where to look…the weirdest frienimy case ever! The question is will Hogwarts be better with them as friends or rivals read to find out! Because they say hate and denial are the base and heart of love!

Albus pov:

"NO, your doing it wrong malfoy it's wing-gar-dium leviosa"

shrieked my lovely cousin Rose at my best friend Scorpius. The teachers wonder why I even try to get them to be friends they bloody well HATE each other. Whitch is exactly why I must get them to get along because they love each other. Don't belive my wait and see belive me they do. My latest plan is to get scorp to tutor Rose in potions and Rose to tutor scorp in charms…well, you can see how wonderfully that's going(note the sarcasm). "THAT'S WHAT I SAID" screamed scorpius back at her "FORGET IT I'M GOING BACK TO MY COMMON ROOM"! Oh I forgot to mention we are in the room of requirements because me and Scorp are in slytherin and Rose is in Gryfindorr. This might not end well….

"NO" I shouted franticly "you can't you have to help each other and become friends" opps! "WHAT" they yelled in unison. Rose then preceded to break down into histarics laughing her head as if the idea was really that laughable. Scorp on the other hand looked at me incrediesly as if I had grown an extra head. Well I have perfect mental health but remember I was sorted into slytherin for a reason. "Well yeah" I said hoping I sounded off hand "well you see your fighting is really starting to get on my nerves like severly I wonder how my dad could deal with your parents rosie but that's not the point. The point is YOU. GUYS. ARE. IN. L-O-V-E LOVE!" by the time I was finished exclaiming this I was smirking in a very slytherin way. "what in the name of merlin are you talking about and what have you been smoking or have you just spent to much time in the hospitale wing!" they shouted in unison then preceded to look at each other astounded and shocked at the prospect at thinking then saying the same thing at the same time. Which of course sent me into hystarics. After about 10 minutes of my deranged laughter I finally, stopped and rosie asked "well what did you mean by that exactly sounding so, much like aunt moine it was scary that sobered me up fairly quickly and scorp said "yeah were waiting for an explaination here". At that I smirked inwardly perfect their agreeing on SOMETHING! "well" I said feining surprise "is it not obvious? You two are in love. L-O-V-E. love. Simple. Very, very simple. And no" I said at their disbelieving looks "I am not insane or in need of transfer to 's o.k and I have proof that you two love each other that even rose can't find a logical way out of or way to disprove it you can ask the teachers if you want too they will back me up. But, you need to hear my proof first". "fine" drawled scorp " prove. It." "yeah, prove it" added rosie with a very faint weasley blush starting to creep up her cheeks which later she would either deny ever happened or would blame on anger of being in the same room as a malfoy for more than 10 seconds….as if.

"ok" I said in such a slytherin way as if I had planned this (which I had but they did NOT need to know THAT) that even scorp looked at me warily "well, look at the facts you two always fight over EVERTHING like an old married couple" "we do not" they interrupted "shush, anyway" I continued like nothing happened "you two HATE each other yet are sort of friends through me" "wait" interrupted rosie "that's hardly bases for two people liking each other" "ahh, but wait rosie, who else, do we know that was like this my grandparents lily evens and james potter fought and lily generally dispised james all through out Hogwarts yet they ended up married happily with. A. son and even you can not disprove that as my dad has told us those stories millions of times plus I am living proof of it and so, are lily luna, james siruis and my dad so, there. Also, your parents rosie were friends but generally fought and dispised each other but were friends through harry, my dad up until' the war so, you can not disprove that either because their told us those stories and you and hugo are proof of it so, it seems history has patterns to look for and it repeats so, in conclusion you. Two. Are. In. LOVE! Bye" I finished then ran out the of the room. When they did not try to kill me or chase me at all I turned around and looked around the door frame. There they were talking I could not hear what they were saying but I think I had a good idea. Then scorp kissed her on the cheek, picked up his stuff and walked out with a semi-dazed look on his face meaning he bumped into me I raised an eyebrow at him and he seemed to understand because he nodded and blushed the tore off towards our dorms. I looked back rosie who seemed to finally, be coming out of her reverie and she smiled all while getting a very promenant blush spread across her face. Then she too walked out of the room, mouthed 'thank you' to me and walked off to her dorm.

7 months later.

Now, the shouting matches are still there but usually end with snogging then hexes now which the teachers are semi-thankful for. Ohh, wait til' uncle ron hears about this because while matchmaking is fun and all I AM a slytherin plus I'm sure they will still date with or without permishun but this will be funny! Summer's in 2 months and then fifth year and I think I know who will be prefects….


End file.
